Assassination
by Parsley
Summary: Although Jake Sully had essentially saved the Na'vi, Tsu'Tey still holds a deep hatred for the Dreamwalkers, especially the one that stole Neytiri away from him.
1. Chapter 1

Tsu'Tey stared with a hard look on his face into the forested nature, letting his mind wander yet staying alert. He sat in a tall tree and rested a hand to his face. Tsu'Tey was deep in a mournful glum of thought, confused by the recent events that had happened. He could barely believe it -- the accursed Dreamwalkers had destroyed Hometree and banished them from a section of their own home -- Pandora. Tsu'Tey squeezed his cat-like eyes shut for a few seconds and quivered. He was not sure if he was ready to be the new leader of the Na'vi. It had all been so sudden.

Above all, Tsu'Tey felt a deep anger that he tried with all of his might to control. He was angry with the Dreamwalkers, particularity a certain Dreamwalker warrior by the name of Jake Sully. However much he tried to be one of the Na'vi, he was still a rotten traitor to their kind. Tsu'Tey let out a uninterpretable growl of frustration when he also remembered that Jake had stolen the one thing that he was sure of away from him, the princess Neytiri. Tsu'Tey hung his head and took a deep breath in touching a cold hand to his blue face. He had to stay calm for the sake of the Na'vi.

"Eywa, help me," Tsu'Tey muttered quietly to himself as he stood up on the thin tree branch with ease, staring off into the desolately churning place that he could not yet call his home. Tsu'Tey missed Hometree and wanted all of the Dreamwalkers dead for what they did to his home -- the home of the Na'vi.

"Tsu'Tey?" Tsu'Tey's troubles were pushed aside when he heard the sweet humming voice of Neytiri, sounding puzzled and calm. Tsu'Tey looked down and noticed that she was standing on the ground looking up at him with innocently beautiful eyes. Tsu'Tey gave Neytiri a friendly and relieved smile and looked at her beautiful figure that seemed to be glowing in the moonlight and magnificent foliage around her.

Skillfully, Tsu'Tey lept down from the tree and looked over Neytiri. "Something is troubling you?" Neytiri guessed softly, lifting her hand to softly stroke Tsu'Tey, who immediately clenched his jaw when she did so. Neytiri reclined her hand and stared at him, more curious then confused.

"I don't think I'm ready to lead the Na'vi," Tsu'Tey admitted shamefully, not wanting to completely lie about his troubles the Neytiri. Neytiri would be livid if he told her about his undying hatred towards Dreamwalkers since she was now mated with one. Tsu'Tey internally sneered with disgust and softened his wide yellow eyes.

Neytiri did not respond for a few moments and just looked at Tsu'Tey. "You're very brave Tsu'Tey," she said softly. "You are ready to lead the Na'vi. We trust in you Tsu'Tey. Eywa will unfold your path."

Tsu'Tey closed his eyes and whole-kindheartedly hoped that what Neytiri said would be true. Everything sounded like it was going to be okay if Neytiri was the one reassuring. "I hope so," Tsu'Tey murmured slowly, staring beyond her at the dream-like night that was undisturbed by Dreamwalkers. "I really hope so."

Neytiri smiled softly at Tsu'Tey. "Don't stay up all night worrying about it, Tsu'Tey. Why don't you get some sleep?" Neytiri prodded, taking a few steps towards the new village of the Na'vi, which barely felt like a home because it was still being settled in and it was nothing like Hometree. The adjustments were harsh. As welcoming as it sounded, Tsu'Tey did not want to go back to the village with Neytiri because he knew that she was going to go back to Jake. Tsu'Tey bit his lip in anger and tried to pass it unnoticed through Neytiri's concerned eyes.

"Later. I must reflect for now," Tsu'Tey stated with a sigh. Neytiri simply gave him a last look and walked off towards the village, neither veiling disappointment or relief. Tsu'Tey watched her leaved and tried to clear his mind.

"Why have I been damned to this torment?" Tsu'Tey whispered to himself in the Na'vi language while closing his eyes, trying to engulf himself in the nature around him. "Why me?" Tsu'Tey whispered again, thinking of Jake and the Dreamwalkers and the lost case of Neytiri. With a tensed fist, Tsu'Tey quietly stalked his way back to the sad excuse of a village, not wanting to cross paths with any of the other Na'vi who might be awake and wandering at this hour.

* * *

"Jake?"

"Hmm?"

"Good, you're awake," Neytiri said with a smile and shining eyes.

"Unfortunately. Sleeping in this body has never felt so amazing," Jake joked, smiling at Neytiri. Jake was beyond happy that he had somehow survived the overly dangerous and surreal body transfusion and was now completely Na'vi. Neytiri smiled and sat up, stretching her arms at peering at the early morning sky. Jake did the same and stood up to feel the satisfying feeling of stretching out and moving his legs. He couldn't help but smile as he did this.

"I am glad everything is okay now, Jake. I really am," Neytiri said as she sighed calmly. Jake looked down at the blue other and wondered what exactly Neytiri was referring to.

"Me too," Jake replied, his soft smile gleaming with pure joy. "I'm glad that we can be together."

Neytiri nodded and then stood up quickly, her tail flicking with excitement. "Jake, I just thought of something," Neytiri said with excitement.

"What is it?" Jake asked, tired.

"You have to come with me," Neytiri said with a sheepish smile. Neytiri called her Banshee and Jake looked at her with confusion as her Banshee soared in eventually and the two backed up as it shrieked from the sky unfolding it's beautiful blue wings as it slammed to the ground, darting it's sharp eyes around its environment. Neytiri put a soft hand to it's dragon-like face and stroked it as she completed the bond with the creature and hopped onto his back.

Jake shrugged at her and called for Leonopteryx, who swiftly came down from the heavens and slammed to the ground, seeming to shake the land from its massive red body. Jake first bonded with the Leonopteryx and then gripped heavily on his massive tendon reins to heave himself up to mount the great creature. Neytiri was staring at the creature with fascination and snapped out of her thoughtful daze when she noticed that Jake was ready. Without a word, she flew her Banshee off of the ground and Jake followed her swiftly with deafening swooshes from the slow flapping wings of the great red Leonopteryx.

"Follow me," Neytiri said in a raised voice as she took off. Jake smiled at her unpredictableness and obeyed. "You won't regret it."

"Do I get any clues on where you're taking me?" Jake shouted over to Neytiri, trying to block out the howling wind in his ears as they rose to breath-taking heights.

"No," Neytiri said with a smile. "You'll just have to wait and see."

Jake smiled and trusted the Neytiri was going to show him something magnificent and that he would definitely not regret it. Neytiri swooped her Banshee slightly down and to the left and Jake followed with a massive turn from the Leonopteryx. He gripped on hard to it, still not quite used to the odd sensation of flying a beast so massive compared to the average Banshee. Jake noticed that Neytiri was leading him somewhere that he had definitely not been before and began to wonder where in the world she was taking him that suddenly seemed so important. Jake decided not to worry about it and to see what was in store for him once the two arrived wherever they were going.

Neytiri crossed the wondrous Hallelujah Mountains with Jake following her skillfully. He was thankful that she was not squeezing her Banshee through tight passages that Jake's Leonopteryx would never fit through. Jake knew that this was more for the preservation of the wondrous environment rather than her being thoughtful towards him, but he still took it as a compliment. Jake smiled, always loving the thrilling sensation of flying that he never experienced as his human self. The human self that couldn't even walk -- let alone _fly_. Even if it was with the aide of a creature.

Neytiri kept a watchful eye at the ground below them. Jake excitedly looked down town, unable to hold in his bubbly happiness upon the idea that he would get to see an entirely new part of Pandora that he had never seen before. Jake knew that this was going to be worthwile because he trusted in Neytiri wholeheartedly. All of a sudden, Neytiri made a swift dive downward and Jake clumsily veered his monsterous creature to follow, wondering why Neytiri took such sharp turns when she flew. Neytiri's Banshee shrieked as she gripped onto it and braced herself, suggesting that they were landing on the black rockey structure below. Jake's eyes widened as he clinged onto the Leonopteryx with his life and braced himself for a rough landing. The creature roared as it slammed itself onto the rocky structure and stumbled as it tried to grip a suitable landing platform with its massive talons. Debris from the rocky structure tumbled down off of the cliff into what seemed to be no where. Jake was too afraid to dismount and noticed the Neytiri was not dismounting either.

"That stunt was pretty life threatening," Jake breathed after a while, shaiking slightly from the adreniline of almost plummeting to his death. "Care to explain why we're here, Neytiri?"

Neytiri silenced Jake with a shush. "Jake, look."

"What? I see that, we're on the verge of falling off of an unstable rock structure --"

"_Look,_" Neytiri hissed quietly.

Jake painfully twisted his head around to see where Neytiri was pointing and his eyes immediately widened with fear and alarm when he saw. Jake was completely speechless and bit his lip to contain his underlying fear. "Oh," was all he could muster as he stared down at what Neytiri had been horrified and stopped by.

* * *

A/N: Avatar is amazing. Amazing, amazing, amaaazing. Hell, it brought me back to writing fan fiction. That's pretty damn good. Well, I hope that you enjoy this and I plan on continuing this story slowly but surely.


	2. Chapter 2

"How did we not notice this before?" Neytiri growled quietly to no one in particular as she stared down at the disturbing sight. Below the rocky cliff on the beach was what appeared to be a Dreamwalker settlement of some sort. Neytiri stared at the half-destroyed now industrial looking beach.

Jake simply stared down in confusion. "How?" he began to ask but trailed off and remained silent. He knew now that the greedy humans had a backup plan for getting their precious unobtanium. The settlement was small, which disturbed Jake into thinking that there must be other plantations scattered and hidden around Pandora that the Na'vi were unaware of.

"We have to attack," Neytiri hissed angerly, glaring daggers at the camp below.

Jake paused. "We're not ready for another attack."

"It's small enough, we can destroy them."

"We don't know that there aren't others," Jake muttered grimly, looking upset. Neytiri growled with frustration.

"Jake, did you know about this before?" Neytiri interrogated.

"No! I would never keep something like this from you!" Jake replied, hurt that Neytiri would think something of the sort. Jake turned his head and sighed, inspecting the human settlement further. "It looks like a unobtanium mine to me. They're digging it up from the ground," Jake murmured with anger, changing the subject.

Neytiri said nothing and only let out a noise of frustration. "Jake, do you know what this means? You said there might be others. They could destroy our home again while they're right under our noses."

"That was just a theory, I don't know if there are others."

"We have to look for them. We have to be on high alert now." Jake nodded sympathetically and followed Neytiri as she abruptly flew her Banshee upwards and away from the dangerous rocky cliff. Jake tried to make sure that his leonopteryx did not make much noise as it took off but promptly failed as the creature let out a startled roar from the sudden orders to fly. Jake cringed and took one last look at the human settlement to see if anyone had heard them but he saw no humans or anything signaling that the Na'vi knew of their hidden location.

"Neytiri," Jake said loudly when they were a notable distance away from the enlightening site. Jake flew his leonopteryx closer to Neytiri's Banshee so that he would not have to shout to her.

"What is it?" Neytiri murmured, deep in grim thought.

"I don't think those Dreamwalkers want to attack us," Jake said awkwardly.

Neytiri lashed him a look of anger. "Are you siding with the Dreamwalkers now, Jake? You are part of the Na'vi! There is no turning back!" Neytiri shouted, loosing her temper.

Jake frowned. "Of course I'm not siding with them. I just don't think that the settlement we just saw is equipped for battle. It just looked like a mine."

"Good then, it will be less of a hassle to destroy."

"Yes Neytiri, but that's not the point. Don't you think that this whole thing is a bit strange?"

Neytiri paused for a moment, thinking. "I suppose it is absurd that the Dreamwalkers would just leave something like that undefended," she murmured.

"Exactly," Jake breathed. "There's something really strange about that. The Dreamwalkers would never do that because their mines on Pandora are the most precious things to them. So that mine is either abandoned or heavily defended with forces that we did not see."

Neytiri said nothing in response to Jake for a few long moments as she thought about the information that Jake had given her. "So," she began quietly. "You're saying that there are Dreamwalkers here."

"Yes," Jake replied painfully. "Either that or we just happened to find one of their secret camps that is now abandoned. I'm kind of hoping it's the second one."

Neytiri found no humor in Jake's last statement and spiraled gradually downward when she noticed that they were approaching the new Na'vi camp. "Jake, I can't believe this," Neytiri half-whimpered.

"Me neither," Jake replied solemnly, confused as to how they had missed something so big.

When the two had finally landed -- thankfully softer than the landing on the rocky cliffs -- Neytiri leaped off of her Banshee and stormed off to the heart of the camp in a hurry. Jake struggles to follow her as he detached himself from the mighty leonopteryx. For the first time since he had started the Avatar Program, he did not feel the satisfied rush of moving his legs as he chased after Neytiri.

"Tsu'Tey!" Neytiri said sternly, placing a hand on him to make him turn. Tsu'Tey looked moderately surprised at the swift return of Neytiri and Jake but remained silent and waited for Neytiri to continue. "We have a problem -- there are still Dreamwalkers here."

"What?" Tsu'Tey questioned, sounding more confused than concerned.

"Jake and I were near the coast and we saw a Dreamwalker settlement that Jake called a mine," Neytiri said desperately, afraid for what would happen to the Na'vi if the Dreamwalkers attacked again. They definitely could not afford another attack and needed time to rebuild their forces.

Tsu'Tey stood still with an odd look on his face. He turned to Jake. "Did you know about this?" he asked softly.

"No," Jake answered honestly, looking Tsu'Tey in the eyes. Tsu'Tey stared at him longer than necessary and then shifted his concerned gaze to Neytiri.

"Jake said that the mines are important to the Dreamwalkers therefore it is odd that there were no visible defenders of the mine," Neytiri said.

"We drove the Dreamwalkers off of Pandora -- that makes sense," Tsu'Tey replied calmly. "Did you see any Dreamwalkers there?"

"No," Neytiri replied after remembering what she had seen. "But there must be Dreamwalkers here."

Tsu'Tey curled his lip, pondering the bizarre situation. "I will send a scouting party to see if there are any Dreamwalkers near the mine. If there are, then we will destroy them," Tsu'Tey said simply.

"But Tsu'Tey," Neytiri said. "What if there are more? We cannot afford to be attacked again. Not in our current state."

"I know," Tsu'Tey murmured. "We will have to take that risk. There cannot be Dreamwalkers on Pandora in order for us to mend ourselves."

Neytiri sighed and then nodded. "I will lead the scouting party since I know where the mine is."

"Alright. Take the most experienced and stealthiest hunters with you. I will let you lead the party," Tsu'Tey said morbidly.

"Jake --"

"Jake is not yet experienced enough," Tsu'Tey said simply. Neytiri looked at him, confused.

"Tsu'Tey, I've proven myself --"

"I'm sorry, Jake. There are more experienced hunters than you. We cannot treat this situation lightly and the scouting party cannot be seen if there happen to be any Dreamwalkers near the area."

"I understand," Jake replied sourly. He did not want to bring up the argument that he was once a Dreamwalker himself and knew a lot about the Dreamwalkers and their weaponry. Jake decided to let it go and slumped away without looking back at Neytiri or Tsu'Tey. He heard the two continue talking, most likely discussing the careful framework of the scouting party they were about to send out.

Jake was not disappointed that he was not chosen to scout the Dreamwalker settlement. He was simply annoyed that Tsu'Tey did not see him as fit to go on the scout. Thinking about it further as he lie in the forest, staring at the foliage-blocked tinted sky, Jake thought that it was for the best that he did not go. Jake hoped that the mine was in fact abandoned and that there were no extra Dreamwalkers on Pandora but somehow felt a dark twist deep inside of him that said that he was wrong.

Sighing, Jake sat up and wandered around the village wondering how much time he had spent contemplating in the forest. He wondered if the scouting party had already left and most of all, he wondered if everyone was okay. Jake looked around at the scattered Na'vi who were pleasently talking amongst each other and helping each other out as they rebuilt their home. Jake guiltily cringed, thinking of how horrible the Dreamwalkers were for destroying pure-hearted peoples' homes for the sake of money. Jake sighed, disgusted and continued to make his way around the village. He looked for something to do to pass the time while the scouting party that he should have been on boldly made their way to the Dreamwalker mine.

"Jake," he heard. Turning, Jake saw Tsu'Tey and gave him a small smile that was not returned. Jake did not think much of it.

"Yes?"

"I appologize for not putting you on the scouting party. Don't think much of it. I hope you understand?"

Jake stared at Tsu'Tey for a few moments and blinked. "I understand. We have to do what's best for the Na'vi." Tsu'Tey nodded briskly, looking troubled.

"I'm glad you feel that way," Tsu'Tey murmured shortly and continued on his way.

"Wait, Tsu'Tey!" Jake said, turning back to him. Tsu'Tey turned his head and looked at Jake, his expression impassive.

"Are you mad at me for something?" Jake asked gingerly.

Tsu'Tey paused. "There's nothing for me to be mad at you for, brother," Tsu'Tey said softly before turning once again to continue away. Jake's eyes softened tiredly, wondering why Tsu'Tey was acting so strange. He hoped that Tsu'Tey had not been lying when he had said that. _He's probably just stressed out about becoming the new leader of the Na'vi in such a time of crisis,_ Jake thought logically. Satisfied that he had come to a legitiment conclusion, Jake wandered back towards the heard of the Na'vi village, itching to know what the scouting party had found.

* * *

A/N: Hey, thanks for all of your feedback and support, guys. I really appreciate it. :) I realize that this story isn't 100% accurate with the Avatar storyline, but hey, it's a fan fiction. My fics usually end up a bit innacurate when I try to follow a canon storyline, haha. I'll try to work on that. Happy holidays to y'all!


	3. Chapter 3

Tsu'Tey sighed shortly and made his was through the forests of Pandora surrounding the new Na'vi camp, armed with his bow and arrows. Several stoic others followed him religiously, making sure to perceptively step where he stepped. All of them were completely silent, not wanting anyone to know of their presence and more so not wanting to awake a hungry thanator or something worse.

The group stalked silently through the forest, weapons not raised, but ready. Their sharp eyes darting around the dense Pandorian foliage as they silently crept through it. It was just before daylight -- one of the few less dangerous times on Pandora, but one could always be ready.

Tsu'Tey sneered a bit as he navigated his way through the forest. There were three others stalking behind him. In the brink of their silence, a member of the party misplaced his footing and stepped on a twig, making a faint snapping sound. Instantly, all weapons were raised and the party swiftly darted their eyes towards the source of the noise without making a sound -- not even releasing an audible exhalation. Tsu'Tey saw that the noise had come from one of his own and gave him a quick glare. The victim of the noise lowered his eyes and continued to follow Tsu'Tey and the others, this time making sure to not make a peep.

For the Na'vi, it was natural -- almost easy -- to stay silent like the dead. It was their means of survival and getting food. The trait was an essential part of their lifestyle that the Na'vi continuously thanked Eywa for. It it weren't for their stealthiness, they would be dead or starved for sure.

One of the members of the party picked up his pace, just enough to level out and walk by Tsu'Tey. Silently, he gave him a confused look as if to ask what they were doing. Tsu'Tey acted oblivious to the look and ignored the other. Eventually, he slowed down and continued to follow, Tsu'Tey. None of the members of the party, excluding Tsu'Tey, knew exactly where they were going. Most of the Na'vi in the party had assumed that it was a hunting mission as they awaited the return of the scouting party.

The scouting party that was to investigate the sky walker settlement had not yet returned. Tsu'Tey had expected a late return, so he did not show his worry yet as others did. He was their leader -- he could not give in to such emotions or the entire tribe would fall apart. If a leader shows himself as weak and frail, then so do the people. Tsu'Tey would not let that happen.

Tsu'Tey abruptly stopped and gestured slowly and silently to his party that they were going to go up a nearby tree. He did not wait to see if the others understood -- they would surely get it eventually -- and he made his way up a great fallen tree trunk. He made sure to be stealthy enough that not even the birds would look at him to wonder what a creature of the sort was doing.

Tsu'Tey glanced behind him to see if the others were creeping behind him and they were. Satisfied, Tsu'Tey continued on. He felt slightly guilty for taking his brothers on an unknown mission, but also proud that they had accepted it without hesitation and followed him faithfully. For all they knew, Tsu'Tey could be leading them to their death and the Na'vi would trust him until they were long dead. This worried Tsu'Tey, but also made him feel good that he had such faithful followers that already accepted him as their leader. But then again, there really wasn't much of a choice due to the post-war state of the Na'vi. They were weak and were in a long period of mending and rebirth.

The fallen tree's angle allowed the party to be able to climb onto the healthy trees that it leaned on, much to Tsu'Tey's delight. A tall tree was the destination of his party. It did not matter to Tsu'Tey what tree, it just had to be far away enough from the new village so that they had no chance of being eavesdropped on. Tsu'Tey had important matters to discuss with a few select people of the Na'vi.

When they had reached a high enough point, Tsu'Tey halted his party with his had, signaling to them that the mission was not yet over, but they had to stop. The party look confused, maybe even weary, but they trusted Tsu'Tey like a heard of blind sheep.

"I realize that you are confused and doubtful as to why you are here," Tsu'Tey began quietly. He took a swift glance around the neighboring trees and the ground below them just in case he had stirred something harmful or to see if anyone was listening to them. Tsu'Tey and his party seemed to be secretive enough, so he continued. "I apologize and sincerely thank you for following here. We have important matters to discuss."

Tsu'Tey kept his bow equipped, ready for anything and was suddenly paranoid that they could be overheard. Sighing, he sat down. The Na'vi with him, still looking confused, sat down as well, finding it appropriate. Somehow, they felt a grim fear that what they were about to discuss with Tsu'Tey was something horrible. That was only common sense based on their location and why Tsu'Tey had not just told them in the village. Quietly, the Na'vi listened to Tsu'Tey and waited for him to speak, giving him their undivided attention.

"I have chosen you three because I have observed that you have the same hatred for the sky walkers as I do," Tsu'Tey began softly. A few of his party nodded. "We all believe that the sky walkers have no business on Pandora. We have already seen what horror they can evoke and we do not want it to happen again, correct?"

The party gave their soft approval. Tsu'Tey wearily nodded. "It has been quite obvious and displayed many times over that we can not trust the greedy sky walkers. None of them -- they are unpure. You see, if we trust any of them, no matter how alluring they may be, the sky walkers ultimate goal is driven by greed. We cannot trust that."

Tsu'Tey paused for a long time, closing his eyes. "This is why we must rid our peaceful village of Jake Sully."

The three Na'vi glanced at each other and found that deep down, they agreed with Tsu'Tey. All three of them were just too scared to admit it. They were slightly shocked that their own leader -- a brother to Jake, would think something like that. Somehow, they led themselves to believe that what Tsu'Tey said was true and solemnly nodded.

"But Tsu'Tey, sir," one of the Na'vi started quietly. "We cannot. He is still one of us."

"Do you honestly think that?" Tsu'Tey nearly lashed out, frustrated that his party was not wholeheartedly agreeing with him. In a matter of seconds, he had calmed down and sighed.

The man averted his eyes. "No," he murmured softly, almost ashamed in saying so.

"You are correct," Tsu'Tey said softly. "He is merely a dirty sky walker in a Na'vi body. He still has the sky walker mindset. It is only logical that Jake cannot be one of us and its ridiculous that we are pretending so. This can go on no longer and it is up to us -- the few who realize what is going on -- to put an end to this madness."

"He's... mated with Neytiri," one of the party dared to whisper.

Tsu'Tey curled his lip. "That is our only problem. We must convince the princess of the dangers of her nontraditional, dirty sky walker mate," Tsu'Tey spat. The party nodded, understanding. Although, none of them had a good feeling about Tsu'Tey's intentions but no one in the party dared to mention it.

* * *

Jake woke up with a yawn and rubbed his dreary eyes, only to flip over and attempt to go back to sleep again. His body felt heavy and worn as if the war between the sky walkers and Na'vi had been the night before. Jake groaned the sniffed heavily, feeling horribly exhausted. His tiredness did not last long when his waking thoughts brought him to the scouting party that had left the day before. Jake slowly rose and stretched, rubbing his eyes again.

Jake wandered around the village, looking for any obvious signs that the scouting party had successfully returned. It was late morning, Jake noticed. He was slightly embarrassed that he had slept for so long. Jake wondered how he could be so tired after sleeping for such a long time. Pushing this thought aside, he stopped one of the Na'vi walking by and gave her a friendly smile, which was returned less sheepishly than his own.

"Did the scouting party return home yet?" Jake asked.

The girl's smile faded a bit, signifying worry. "Not yet."

"Alright, thank you."

Jake frowned and walked off. It had been a long time since the scouting party had left and they definitely should have returned by now. It was the morning of the next day. Jake grimly wondered if something had happened to them. He was tempted to go to where he and Neytiri had found the sky walker mine to see if everything was okay. Jake bit his lip in worry, remembering that his mate, Neytiri, was on the scouting party.

Jake scoured around the village, looking for Tsu'Tey. He would need Tsu'Tey's approval to go searching for the missing scouting party. Tsu'Tey had obviously wanted the entire mission to be subtle and stealthy, so he wouldn't want Jake to storm in with his massive, clumsy, and loud leonopteryx to ruin the entire mission. Maybe it just needed to be extended because of how slow and stealthy they have to be, Jake told himself. He still wasn't convinced.

With no sign of Tsu'Tey and the scouting party still at work, Jake did not know what to do to keep his mind off of things. Numbly, Jake made his way to the Tree of Souls. If anything would take his mind off of things and worry, it would be the comforting sensation of coming into contact with his ancestors and Eywa. Jake smiled faintly as he made his way there but was interrupted by a scream of terror. Jake abruptly turned and looked behind him with fear and alert and ran towards the source of the scream.

Several banshees were landing on the group, thundering the soil with their mighty and strong legs. Jake saw that the scouting party was back. The scouting party had also not returned from their mission the way they had left. Jake stared horrified as he noticed that nearly half of the Na'vi that had left on the mission had not yet returned. The remaining Na'vi that had left were injured. Jake froze as he inspected the injured party that was now being rushed around by many of the Na'vi from the village, who worriedly tried to get help.

Disaster had struck and Jake knew that the sky walkers were definitely active -- there would be no other valid conclusion. Jake inspected the party one last time. His eyes widened and he felt as if his heart was stopping when he noticed that among the returning scouts, Neytiri was not present. Jake could have screamed.

* * *

A/N: Thank you guys for correcting me on the right use of the term 'Dreamwalker'. I feel totally stupid, haha. XD Anyway, I really appreciate all of your wonderful reviews and critiques. :) It makes me a) feel like I'm not the only one who reads and enjoys Avatar fan fiction, b) feel like I'm actually doing something right by writing this, even though I'm a shitty writer, and c) it makes me want to continue writing this story. For once in my fan fiction-writing career, I'm not writing this story blind and I actually know what I want to do with it. I'd like to thank you all again for your support and I hope that you enjoy these chapters even though they're incredibly short and goddamn suspenseful.


End file.
